Bert
by ribbarally
Summary: alla ni som läser det här SNÄLLA komentera.


BERT

BERT!!

1 april.

Kära dagbok. Idag ska jag vara med Åke. (Åke är min bästa kompis). Jag ska till honom nu. Men vi ses i kväll kära dagbok.

1 april kväll.

Som jag berättade förut så skulle jag vara med Åke. Jag berättade för Åke att jag hade sett en supersnygg tjej på stan. Så jag gick fram till henne och började prata med henne. Hon sa att hon hette Maja och då presenterade jag mig. Jag heter Bert. Och hon ska börja i vår klass sa hon. Men hon skulle börja i höst och det är ju jättelångt kvar. Jag såg på Åkes min att han inte gillade det.

6 juli

Tjosan hoppsan kära dagbok.

Idag är det skolavslutning. Så det är bara 10 veckor kvar tills Maja börjar. Jag längtar redan. Men nu ska jag och Åke bada. Vi ses ikväll kära dagbok.

Tjenixen.

6 juli kväll

I dag gick jag till Åke. Men han var ju som vanligt upptagen med ett experiment. Jag fattar inte hur han orkar det är ju så tråkigt. Efter jag hade varit hos Åke så gick jag till Lill-Erik. Han sa okej men jag får inte vara för mycket i solen för jag får svarta bölder på min kropp. Men okej en liten stund. Vi gick ner till stranden och spanade på tjejer, inte Lill-Erik för han läste om det var farligt att gå på toaletten en gång om dagen. Han kom fram till att man ska helst gå 3 gånger. Han är lite annorlunda.

21 augusti

Kära dagbok.

Idag kom Maja till skolan och jag kände knappt igen henne först men sen märkte jag att det var hon på hennes vackra leende. Jag gick fram till henne och pratade med henne hon sa att hon hade fått besked om att hon inte skulle gå i min klass. Man såg på henne att hon verkligen ville gå i min klass. Sen frågade jag henne om vi skulle hitta på något ikväll. Hon sa ja.

21 augusti kväll

Kära dagbok

Hej nu tror jag att jag är kär. Jag tror ni vet vem men om ni inte vet så är det Maja så klart. Så här gick det till när jag frågade henne vad vi skulle hitta på. Vi tittade på en film som var jättetråkig men det tänkte inte jag på för jag tänkte bara på Maja. Efter filmen så satt vi bara och myste. Sen gick jag hem till mig och Maja följde mig.

24 november

Tjollahopp!

Nu är det snart julafton, bara 1 månad kvar. Jag hoppas att jag inte får ett par stickade strumpor som jag fick förra året av mormor, för nu vill jag faktisk ha en moped, och Maja såklart. Men nu är det skola men vi syns ju i kväll.

Hej hopp gummisnopp!

24 november kväll

Hej!

Idag har jag ringt till Åke och Lill-Erik. De berättade vad de önskade sig.  
Lill-Erik sa att han ville ha ett doktorset, han sa att han hade sett det på BR.  
Åke sa att han ville ha en ny eldriven cykel.

24 december

Tjohoo!!

Nu är det julaftons morgon. Jag har fått en tröja som det står Heman Hunters på.  
Det är mitt band. Jag har också fått en moped hjälm och lite pengar.  
Jag hoppas att jag snart får en moped. Nu ska jag till mormor.

24 december kväll

Hejsan!

Jag har fått en moped av mormor. Äntligen. Nu kan jag imponera på Maja.  
Jag ska till Maja i morgon. Det ska bli kul. Jag har köpt ett halsband som det står jag älskar dig på. Jag ville köpa något ganska dyrt till henne så jag gick till guldaffären i stan. Jag frågade innan jag köpte det om det var guld. Men nu så ska jag sova. Ses i morgon kära dagbok.

25 december

Kära dagbok.

Jag ska snart åka till Maja ska bara äta först. Jag är jättetrött. Jag kommer ju att somna och drömma om Maja. Men jag hoppas att hon håller mig vaken. Ska gå nu hej då!

25 december kväll

Kära dagbok. Nu har jag precis varit hos Maja. Det var väldigt härligt. Hon sa att hon skulle flytta till ett annat land. Typ till Afghanistan eller vad fan det hette. Så jag undrade hur det skulle bli med oss. Och då sa hon  
- Vadå mellan oss?

- Ja vi är väl ihop eller  
- Va ? Nej vi är bara kompisar eller  
- Jaha ja ja just det…  
Sen gick jag hem av sorg.

23 februari

Yoo kära dagbok.

Det är jag Bert igen. Jag har fortfarande inte glömt bort Maja.  
Fast nu har jag klarat mig utan någon tjej i 57 dagar REKORD! När jag sa till Åke att jag hade varit utan tjej i 57 dagar så sa Åke grattis Bert. Nu ska jag gå vi ses kära dagbok.

22 maj

Hej min käraste dagbok

Idag ska jag till Mallorca vi ska vara där i 14 dagar, jag och min familj. Jag har packat med mig: tandborste, 3 par kalsonger, 3 byxor, badbyxor och 3 tröjor m.m.  
Innan vi ska åka till Mallorca så ska jag ringa till min mormor och fråga om jag kan få lite pengar, min mormor är pensionär.  
Nu har jag bara 1 sista sida kvar så vi ses väl när jag har köpt en ny.

Hej då kära dagbok ses snart igen!!


End file.
